Stars
by Sir-Wordsworth
Summary: Lonely and angsty since her return to Equestria, Luna finds solace in the only pony she knows - her big sister.
1. 1: Hindsight Is 2020

**Stars: 00000001**

It was a beautiful night.

The stars were arranged in intricate patterns never seen in living memory, the sparse galaxies cavorting in an eternal dance across the otherwise pitch-dark sky.

The creator of this wonder, however, had not been struck by a flight of inspiration on this particular night. It was a design she'd used many times through the centuries, though it was only the first time she'd used it since her recent return to Equestria.

On this night, after bringing up the moon, she sat in the palace library, brooding. This was to be expected, of course - her transformation from Nightmare Moon had shaved a few (thousand) years from her physical age, bringing her right into the angsty teenager phase of her development.

The servants had long since figured out that Luna preferred her own company during the night.

* * *

><p>Luna, as always, was sitting at her window, gazing at the baby-blue sky, lost in her own thoughts. A servant nervously approached.<p>

"_Can I get you anything, Your Majesty?"_

"_No."_

"_Anything to drink... eat... somepony to talk to?"_

"_Continue to pester me and I'll vaporize you. You know I can kill you with my mind."_

Thoroughly spooked by what would normally be an idle threat, the servant fled back to her quarters, where she calmed herself down with a glass of berry punch.

* * *

><p>The truth of the matter was, however, that Luna was lonely. Celestia was always busy with her royal duties - holding court each day, and spending what free time she had- no, she never had free time. The relentless grind of Equestria's bureaucracy prevented any of <em>that<em> occurring.

_I'll just go and talk to her. She's my big sister, she'll make time for me... won't she?_

Luna found her way through the dark passages of Canterlot Castle, studiously avoiding the servants who populated the castle at all hours of the night. After searching through the throne room, the atrium, and the garden, she finally found Celestia at a table in the palace kitchen, surrounded by mountains of paperwork and munching on a platter of toast.

As Luna approached, she heard Celestia faintly mumbling to herself.

"My wings are _so_ pretty... I'm a princess... are you a princess too...?"

She cleared her throat.

"Excuse me."

Celestia glanced up briefly. "Yes, I'll have more toast. Thank you."

Nonplussed, Luna walked over to the counter and picked up a loaf of bread. She then telekinetically lifted it, sliced it with a dull butter knife, and shot a fire spell at it. To her credit, Celestia didn't even notice, even when Luna shrieked and dunked her smoking horn in a bucket of water.

With that drama done and dusted, as the farmponies of Appaloosa would say, Luna carried the toast and a stick of butter over to Celestia. As she approached the table, a stray paper from the table somehow got caught under her hoof, and suddenly, with no warning whatsoever, the Moon Goddess flew headfirst into one of the towering piles of paper.

As the snowstorm of papers settled, she found herself lying on her back in front of her sister, covered in toast and with a thick sheen of butter coating every exposed surface.

Celestia, for once, was caught by surprise. Luna had to suppress a giggle, despite her awkward position.

She blinked as if awakening from a deep sleep.

"Luna...?"

_Deadpan._ "Celestia."

The older sister, now fully alert, glared at the filly lying before her eyes. She sighed heavily and stood up.

The Moon Goddess was slightly worried now.

Celestia lowered her head with a grim expression on her face.

_Oh dear I don't want to go to the moon not the moon oh please not the moon heyyy what-_

Luna broke off her internal monologue as her sister started tenderly licking the butter off of her flanks. The texture of her tongue evoked memories from _before_... of both colts and mares... hey, even the Princesses got lonely (and frisky) sometimes-

"Celly- what the _hay_ are you doing?"

The elder sister raised her head and stared into Luna's eyes, as if silently challenging her sister to protest.

"I didn't say _stop_."

* * *

><p>It was warm. Warm and fuzzy. As Luna slowly floated her way back into full consciousness, she became aware of a dead weight laying on her chest.<p>

She decided to open her eyes and assess the situation.

The room in which she laid was decorated with motifs of the heavens on the walls, with sunlight streaming through a single large window. To her left was an ornately carved door, big enough for her or her sister to fit through easily.

With her bearings firmly set, she decided to look at what was lying on her. What she saw, however, was not what she expected - she'd been thinking a heavy pillow, or perhaps a chunk of masonry from the ceiling.

_I- what happened last night? There has to be some rational explanation for this... for why I'm lying in Celestia's bed with her half on top of me... right?_

At that moment, the Sun Goddess stretched luxuriously, apparently savouring the texture of Luna's mane.

"Celly."

With that, her eyes snapped open. Like Luna, she took a few seconds to figure out where she was.

"Luna, why are you lying in my bed, and why am I lying on you, and, most importantly, why does it feel so right?"

"I... I don't know."


	2. 2: Yes, It's Exactly What I Implied

Weird, she reflected. Stretching was weird. Half of her daily routine was, in fact, totally weird. Raising the moon. Paperwork. Library. Seclusion. Internal monologues. Sometimes she spent hours just rolling around words in her mouth until they didn't sound like words any more. Weird.

Luna snapped her eyes open and saw nothing. Also weird. Slowly she became aware of a fluffy mass laying over her face and pinning her to the royal bed. An experimental lick didn't give her much information other than that it tasted like space. Something else she'd eaten recently had tasted like space. It was... hmmm...

Oh.

The memory of last night came rushing back in a mental blur of debauchery and interesting spellcasting.

"Celestia," she tried to say, but it came out muffled. She rotated her head sideways to give herself a little breathing room and tried again. "Celestia." No response. Perhaps a different approach would help.

She flailed out randomly with a hoof and hit her sister's flank. The hair was matted with sweat. Not suitable for presentation. _Damn_, Luna thought, _I'll have to wake her up with magic. Ponies are going to be wondering where the sun's gone._

Concentrating, Luna willed a stream of static electricity into her own body, and reached out to touch Celestia again.

Zap.

Her big sister moaned in pleasure and shifted slightly, still asleep. Luna rolled her eyes. Weird. Nobody was there to see, but she still did it. Once again concentrating, she willed a more lengthy stream of static electricity into existence and poked Celestia again. This time she was rewarded with an "Ow!" and a blessed breath of fresh air as her sister woke up and noticed the whole suffocation issue.

Luna giggled. "I didn't know you were into that, Celestia." The Sun Goddess just stared blankly, comprehension slowly filtering into her sleepy eyes.

A beat passed.

"Luna, I'm all sweaty."

Another beat.

"Because we... oh. Oh. We did that thing. Again."

The smaller goddess nodded, smiling shyly.

A look of panic crossed Celestia's face. "The sun! I completely forgot-" she exclaimed as she leapt out of the bed with a single flap of her strong wings. "Got to do the sun," she muttered, "ponies seem to appreciate it."

Luna levered herself up. "Celly," she said. Her big sister turned and smiled. "Yes, Luna?" "Mirror." "Oh. What's this on my flank?" "Butter," Luna whispered, trying to look chaste. Celestia just winked, and left the chamber with an exaggerated shake of her royal ass. Luna pretended not to look, but did anyway.

Back to the situation at hoof. She stretched. Stretching was weird. She'd have to add "the occasional sister-romancing" to her daily routine. Waking up next to her felt surprisingly good. The preceding bit had been pretty good too. She'd have to experiment further with the static electricity. Oh, the possibilities...

About half an hour later, a loud crashing noise snapped Luna out of her reverie. It sounded like it'd come from down the hall. Investigation was definitely required. She crept down the hall, but was stopped by a familiar voice yelling expletives.

"What in the everloving fuck is _THIS_ horseshit?"

Luna poked her head around the Royal Office's doorway. Celestia was standing in front of a computer, looking extremely pissed off. Snorting in anger, she turned her head and noticed her sister lingering. As she noticed Luna, suddenly, inexplicably, she broke into tears. Luna gasped.

"Luna," she choked out, "th-they shut down..." Aghast, Luna pressed for clarification. "They shut down what, Celly?" Celestia sniffled. "They shut... they shut down the blog."

TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
